The market
by Angie Masen
Summary: A ordinary girl, an admirer of Edward Masen. A supermarket and a few fans running. Someone flees.Strange hidden in his truck .. Who will? What will happen?. Funny, very hot. Can you be you this Bella? ENTER AND READ


**The market**

**Disclaimer:**

**_Twilight_and all its associated characters, places and events belong to Stephenie Meyer and the copyright holders. This is a non for profit fan work and no copyright infringement is intended. This One Shot is owned by rquiroga, I have only the permission to translate.**

This story was inspired by Robert Pattinson as my dear **rquiroga** was drooling at the computer watching videos on Youtube, she said it was the video Possession the one filled with inspiration and she identify with this Bella as I do and I suppose many of you... so then enjoy this one shot.

_**Forgive me if is mistranslated, I hope that at least this is understandable.**_

Hours and hours on the computer, I look for all information of him. Each photo, every video or news reproduced over and over in Youtube videos, delighting in his deep gaze, with its straight nose, full lust lips, with that unruly and sexy hair. Longed to get lost in his eyes, prove his taste, and entangled in her hair. But it was a dream, I could never know him.

Okay! I know I'm obsessed with an actor, but I'm not crazy to believe my own fantasies. While on the other hand, I wish they became someday real. I sigh for him, I dream about him. Everything in my life seemed to be associated with that beautiful face.

If he has a movie premiere, there I was. I was being the first to run to the cinema to reveling in his perfection. I loved to write, wrote countless stories figuring the mistress of her touch. But I knew I was not alone, many were like me, longing for a man who was out of a chance. But who said you could not dream. At least I did and I was happy in my fantasies.

And there it was again, dreaming of seeing again and again that he had found a video of him recently. The fragments were left of his films, in which he kissed and caressed her companions. And thanks to the skill of the author's the face of her is not seen so it was easy to imagine myself in their place, receiving his touch on my warm skin.

I said warm! God if I'm on fire! The temperature raises several degrees in my room only with my fevered imagination.

I always consider myself as a person with his feet on the ground, a person who sets an achievable goal and fight for it to get it. I have never been carried away by tales of Prince Charming. Not have I believed in anything that could not reach. Even in my teenage hormones years, I've been swept by them. I've never been one of that scream when see their idols, I never was hysterical because a celebrity was in the same room with me. No, I have always been sensible and controlled.

Then why Edward Masen, remove my guts? Why when I see a picture of him sigh as I was a teenager in love with the school football captain? Why I do night after night, dream with him?

It is not affecting my personal life, but I swear that have changed my outlook on life. If every girl dreamed of Prince Charming, I wanted a good man to love me. Now, I wanted to find a gentleman as he used to play.

If not previously believed in the attraction insane, now I wanted to happen to me, but obviously being him, the owner of that electricity.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 30 years old and I'm madly obsessed with a Greek God. Yes, I have to admit, I am in love with the most desired platonic actor in history, Edward Masen.

It was after ten o'clock and my house was a real mess. I had done nothing since this morning. Since I open my email checking if I had reach some work. I had done nothing but drool and aroused in front of the screen.

I should start to move, my refrigerator contained only cobwebs and I think that is not enough food. I shower quickly, thus obtaining lower my body temperature. I put on my jeans, a nice and comfortable jersey and my inseparable converse. After taking a shopping list, my house keys and my truck, I head to the nearest market.

When I reach the store, and find a parking as close I can get to the front door. But it was not the only one who had had the brilliant idea. The parking lot was full, so I had to write to the rear. That was a bummer; drive the damn shopping carts loaded was an odyssey. Why do they always have a damaged wheel and will constantly turn to the left? If you add to that the extremely clumsy I am, a small stretch of asphalt becomes an odyssey. Luckily I'm apparently not alone in having serious problems in conducting these junk in a straight line. As I approached I could see Jessica Stanley, fought with his cart loaded with bags and little Mike sitting in the seat they have. Ha! That was an extra complication, not only turns you constantly, but you have a brat, constantly giving you kick in the shins.

I finally got into the room with dignity as I could. Walk through the halls in search of the coveted food. After taking everything I need and more, I went to the cash register. The constant ringing of the cash register, unnerved me nerves. Also did not care what cashier was on duty, they always seemed in no hurry, and they fought constantly with the damn bar codes. Getting that much had run to fill the cart; the hour and half no-one take it.

I put in a queue waiting my turn and I began to hear the conversation they had at that time, the blonde of the box with the employee.

- Have you heard that has come to town? I cannot believe it! Of course as I find I'm able to throw me on his neck without thinking twice.

"Yes, something I heard. Everyone is revolutionized. Can you believe that staying at the hotel next door?

- No! Have you seen?

"Not yet, but I have the hope to find them at some point. But apparently I'm not the only one. Since last night, everything is flooded with journalists and girls gone wild.

- Well is logical! I delighted add me to they to get near him.

"They say Denali tried to sneak into his room! - The conversation was becoming more interesting. Had never been a gossip, but certainly something big was happening in Forks. - They say that his bodyguards kicked out of the suite." Can you believe it? I would die of shame.

"Tanya has never had that! But she has not managed to get in bed with Edward Masen; none of the rest of the mortals will succeed. - WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? I had heard right! My crush was only a few feet's from me. And best of all, he had not succumbed to the charms of fresh and impressive Tanya. - Alice Well, I better go, Emmett has to be about to come home, and I could not do even the food.

You will come this weekend at home!  
>Of course! Emmett is willing to join Jasper to watch the game on Sunday.<p>

Okay-Rose! As we speak.

Of course! If you can see that Adonis, please ask for an autograph and his phone number.

-Heeyyy! Your husband is my brother!

- Aand? Do not be a prissy Alice! You're as eager as I having an affair with this hottie.

Well yes, but this is between us! Bye Rose!

The blonde finally says goodbye, and the cashier started with my purchase. I was amazed with what he heard. Not because these two wanted to cheat on their partners with the "Hottie" as they had called. But know that Edward Masen was in town.

When I was half of my purchase at the door heard a loud commotion. We all turn to the huge glass doors, trying to figure out what was causing the scandal. A man wearing a hat, sunglasses and a something big navy blue sweatshirt was in looking back as if something coal. Seconds later a horde of crazy girls ran, while screaming. The scandal was caught inside the supermarket.

- WAS HIM! You have seen! - Lauren shouted a wild, and then walked out the door joining the girls.

Slowly, the settlement was emptied. And though I longed to join them, my principles forbid me. I could be obsessed with him, but treat it as a succulent and tasty piece of meat, for me was too demeaning. So I stayed in the cash register, waiting for Alice to finish passing the products through the magnetic reader.

When I got to finish my shopping, I get back fighting with the damn cart, but to my bad luck, the crowd before running in one direction, again passing by me. Having to stop and dry your foot hitting the damn wheel.

- Dammit!

When all they ended up passing, I push back "the damned fucking cart" this time with a limp. Luckily for me, I managed to get to my truck, only with a foot injury. Why it was a good thing? Because usually ended with both feet crushed with wheels, my arms aching from the effort to keep it straight, and a backache for pushed. But is not was all good, apparently I had not emptied the drawer back, and I had almost no space for purchase.

Take of the cart a few bags and literally drop them in the truck.

-Auch!

"Shit! What the hell are you doing here hidden? "- I screamed for the fright he gave me.

-Shuzzzz! Please! I need to hide, "said a voice under the green tarp that had been in the drawer to protect the things I was carrying.

- Who the hell are you and why you need to hide?

- Are you crazy?

- Pardon? - What was missing, he was the one is hiding in my car and his asking me if I was crazy!

"I say that if you're one of those who start to scream!

- Stop your nonsense and wet out at once now

"Nope! - If it were not all fucking weird, it was a pretty funny situation. The voice that was hidden under a tarp was mature, virile, smooth, sensual and velvety. But it sounded like a child of seven, hiding afraid of his mother for not to scold him.

- Look I'm running out of patience! Please will you get out for once?

"Please! Have mercy and let me stay where I am. Will not bother you, you start the car and get out of this damn establishment. I swear I will not do anything ... I just want to escape from those crazy.

I do not know why but I agreed. Put the purchase on one side and covered with the tarp. In doing so I discovered some huge feet encased in a red converse as mine.

Okay! Do I get you somewhere near?

"No, you continue your course, it's suits me.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed to my house. It should be a madman, and not even ask me where I was going, and I certainly was not stupid, but if my father found out I've been a stranger to my home in my truck, it is certain that he would throw me the row.

A few minutes later I arrived at my destination. My house was far from the city center, I liked the quiet, so I buy the former home of Dr. Carlisle. It was in the middle of the woods, ideal for me, because as a professional writer, I needed was silence to focus on my creations.

"We're here!

- Where?

"At my house, you are free to get down and go. No one is here.

I heard he sighs and start moving.

-Ok. Thanks for the ride. - said fully incorporated and dropping the tarp. Immediately the bag dropped off my hands, and precisely the one that contained eggs.

- Damn! I what the fuck! ... Started swearing, but nothing could be done. My mind was not capable of thinking reasonably, I had spotted egg and flour, and to me, was my particular god

- Nice reception! Always you're this ordinary?

Ehhh! - Bravo! First you talk like a trucker and now you run out of words. Where the hell were my years of study of the language and grammar? Ahhh yes... on the floor next to my purchase spoiled. - th... this ... what ... what if .. Sorry! - And now stuttering ... AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG is there any ray out there to fall on me and make me disappear? Because at this moment was what I wanted, that or a hole in the ground to swallow me up.

"Well! At least you're not the screaming kind. - My face turned on completely by shame, and when I feel my blush... I was ashamed even more-HA ha-ha I deduce by the color of your face that you recognize me! You are not going to notify the press, right?

Ahh. - Focus Dammit! - No! Do not worry.

Thank you. - He turned to locate him and I notice how his eyes were opened completely. – Live here?

-Ajam!

- How long? - Note their surprise in his voice

about three months.

- Three months?

-Yes, why? - I don't understand why he had so much interest in this house.

- Do you know who is owner's was before?

"Yes, of course. The Dr. Carlisle Cullen, why are you so interested in the history of my house?

Because this reason is way I'm visit to this Town.

Ehhh! I do not understand. The house is not for sale. I just bought it and not think of parting with it. Why you were interested in the house?

Jumping nimbly from the truck and watched my house. The truth is that was beautiful, was extremely proud to have been acquired. It was the gift that I got whit my first check I received for my book. Which the main character was based on the figure looked to my right now.

- was owned my father?

Whaaaaaaat? His father did? No! It could not be. "I was living in the house that had belonged to Edward Masen? But how could that be true? Must be of course, because he would cheat, but this was more confusing than my foolish and romantic stories.

- What do you mean?

"I am Edward Anthony Cullen, although I know as Edward Masen. My father began to sell this property without prior consultations. I wanted to keep her, but as we discussed and stopped talking. He did not tell me his intentions. Now, I wanted it back, do not know ... I guess it was a way to be able to get closer to him.

"Sorry about your father! - And it was true. Dr. Carlisle I knew that had died recently. There was a man highly regarded in the community

- Thank you. Can I see the house?

Of course! Is your home

He nodded and walked to the porch? Without telling me anything, he gets the key hidden in the eaves of the door and entered. I stayed standing next to my car; leaving space. Everything that was happening was surreal. I had just met my platonic love and I live in the house where he grew up ... ironic indeed!

As usual in Forks, the rain began to act up. And although I would like to give more privacy, I don't want to stay stiff in the open. Take a couple of bags and get into my home. Edward was not in the hall, leave the bags in the kitchen and return to the rest. When I finish entering, I was completely soaked. So ignoring my guest, I ran to the third floor where it was my room. The bathroom of this plant could be accessed directly from outside and inside my room. I went in, strip me of my jersey and my pants and started to dry myself with a towel.

Needed to dry clothes, and would use to dress a little more decently. Not every day you have a man of that size at home. I opened the door leading to my room, underwear and towel drying my hair. But I was expecting what I saw.

Again, my body froze and my face lit up like a light bulb.

Sor -ahhh... sorry! - told me a flushed Edward. Apparently I was not the only one who finds the situation was overtaken. Realizing my nakedness, I take the first shirt I found at my hand and covered my body. When I recover the composure, I turn to confront Edward for invading my privacy in my room. But do not expect to find what I saw. He sat on the floor with his head buried in his knees. The sobs came up to me. Without knowing why or how or when, in a matter of seconds he was kneeling in front of me, stroking his hair, I've tried to calm him down.

He was crying, probably due to the loss of his father and although I knew it was not right; I could not help admiring the softness of his hair. It was much silkier than my imagination had recreated.

Bella God! This is not the time! He is suffering and you're dreaming about throw in to his jugular. Like you were a vampire!

In these crazy times that my mind wandered, he raises his eyes making me lose myself in its impressive emeralds.

- What is your name? - Whisper, his breath hit my face making me shiver.

"Bella" - I respond when I found my voice.

Without warning, approached me and affixes his lips on mine. A current through my spine making me shudder. HE WAS KISSING ME! THE OWNER OF MY FANTASIES IT WAS KISSING ME! What am I into? ... As the outcasts! ... I had been so shocked that was not responding but... It was true or a dream? The must have misinterpreted my reaction to what turned from me, looking down.

"I ... I ... am. - He was nervous! God yes! He was nervous and something made me think it was me who had done it ...

So I put my fear and shyness on the hat and I dove to his lips. He received me with pleasantness. His lips were warm and soft, his tongue touched my lips, causing a shiver in my spine. I could not deny the pass and the taste was more amazing than I ever dreamed. How many times had thought of her lips looking at the pictures or how would taste when I saw his tongue licking his dry lips because the nerves. This was a thousand times better than my fantasies.

His hands that had hitherto remained in calm on my waist, started to take their own life. I felt the heat left on my skin as he slid by my side, reaching up to my chest but not touching. Wrap my fingers into his silky hair and pulled her over to me. He got comfortable on the floor, allowing me to sit astride on his lap. But at no time we interrupted the kiss. My right hand down his hair, ready to find out if everything up to time had seen in the video, pictures and movies was true. Cherish the two moles on his neck; her skin was even softer than it looked. His strong shoulders, I kept falling over his sweatshirt touching his chest to find the zipper. Shamelessly I lowered for better access to her body.

I felt like I was exploring the same way. His hand under my shirt to the limit and stuck his hand. My skin was recognized right away, making my beautiful fully bristled. With only a few innocent caresses was getting excited. It's something even my former partner was getting to many minutes of touching and kissing. But he was my dream; he was the owner of my forbidden fantasies. And it was hotter and sexier than I ever could have imagined.

Without thinking about anything else undo the buttons of his shirt and kissing stir up looking for more. He understood my message and the passion gradually took hold of the sweetness. Count is between breaths, the wheezing began to emerge from our throats. He let one of his hands under my shirt the other he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. Making ours sex's rub over our jeans. He was excited as I was what led me to madness. He sought my chest with his fingers found my nipple firm and sore. Pinch him under the fabric and pull it. I was consuming slowly and I needed more.

His chest now discovered seems firm and smooth in my hands. He has just a little bit of fuzz, but for me it was perfect. I went up my hands to his shoulders and drag his arms out of the shirt and the sweatshirt.

- I do not think we are on equal footing! - He said as he left my mouth for my ear lobe. I could hardly breathe normally, and did it through my mouth. Lift my arms and it take off my shirt in one quick motion.

"I think we're equal

mmmm ... no! - He still kept his pants, but my brain did not allow for much more

his tongue found my chest, her tongue hit my nipples and they responded to harden even further.

- Beautiful!

His voice was a whisper, which completely silenced when introduced my breast in his mouth I pressed his head against me, while attending both breasts equally. A bubble was forming in my underbelly. My sex was burning eager for attention. I started looking for a friction move for me relieve. But nothing worked ... I needed more, much more.

Awkwardly, for the feelings that a rise in my body. I found his belt and the button of his jeans. Quickly unzip. In a quick move I grabbed my thighs and rose from the ground, surrounding him with my legs to avoid falling. He took us to the bed unseparated his eyes from mine. He left me on the bed and quickly took off his jeans. Shoes, socks and pants quickly flew through the air to fall somewhere in the room. I just stayed in my panties that I had put in the bathroom and him in boxers. He lay down over me and continued with the kiss.

I've never been quick adventure and to sleep with someone, at least there should be some kind of feeling. But Edward was different. Although he had just met really was not how I felt. There was something in me that said I knew him really well. "How could I not know if I had studied and soaked in all his photos and interview's. It would also be a complete fool not to take this moment how many fans would like to be in my place? Maybe thousands, but now I was the owner of his attention. Perhaps, others have enjoyed before ... but now it was mine ... only mine.

Savage: That was the way Edward broke into my mouth.

Passionate: As his hands roamed my body, looking all over my skin

Hot: The feel of burning and at times unnerved me

Expert: He knew where he plays with his fingers, his tongue with his lips.

Greedy: I felt like he wanted to fully recognize me. His mouth was walking from my lips to my chin, behind the ear, shoulder and back wildly into my mouth

Hungry: He bit my lips and then licked me as I were his favorite ice cream

My hips moved to the sound of their own. Our bodies are warmed with every touch or friction. Just between us some light clothes and was increasingly anxious to see what my body was feeling. I wanted to play, lick and swallow his big hardened Appendix. But there not was a possibility. I was trapped under his body. It was his warm tongue down my chin and neck. Unconsciously, I threw my head leaving better access. He stopped at the clavicle and breath moisture had caused in the gap. Continued to decline and returned to work on my breast.

My nails were crawling on her smooth skin of his back. Pressed it to me and urged him to continue. But did not stop long, he followed his wet way in my body to my belly button. And as he had done on my neck, suck and blow. My skin was becoming more and more sensitive. The thong was completely soaked and my center ached necessary. With every movement sent waves of pleasure to my body. I felt his white teeth on the elastic of my panties and how traveling down with his mouth.

Of course this guy could do everything right. Not only singing, acting and be photogenic in front of the cameras. But now I test out he was a fucking sex god.

Lift my legs allowing him to leave my body the last article that I had. Took in his hands my right leg and ran as my mind had previous body. First it was my toes, then ankle, my calf and the inside of my thigh. And could not breathe, there was no air in my lungs and do not think i was able to remember how to perform that function only thing my brain was able to grasp was that came to my center and was approaching an orgasm with just knowing had anticipated.

Spread my folds with his aristocratic nose, and a gasp escaped my throat. In an upward movement as it ran I felt then to feel something warm and wet. Their teeth brushed, my swollen button, and a spasm ran through my body. My muscle tensed and was out of me. Their language was introduced and almost lost consciousness.

His movements were experts, calculated to give me maximum pleasure. The sex is never going to be the same in my life and much less the oral sex. That was damn impressive.

Seconds later, my entire body tensed and I get the desired orgasm, seeing colored lights to shut my eyes tightly. I heaved and I felt like my flow out of my body. Clean unfinished enter my one thrust. Had not yet fallen from the wave of pleasure, when he go in to me, causing me to raise more if it was still possible, I take my legs and placed them on his shoulders.

Came back out and introduced more. I felt deep inside, I thought that if I moved he could split me in two, but my body did not think so, and I lifted my hips to tell it to continue. I was at the top.

There were no words between us, there was nothing but cries and moans and gasps. We only accompanied the collision of our sweaty bodies. The room temperature had risen considerably, and the musky smell of sex wrapped the environment.

The pace began slowly, now was intensifying, and became more wild and needy. I was sure would not endure much more. My knuckles were white from how hard I had grasped the sheets. My head hit the mattress with every thrust. Up and up, not knowing when or how I would fall in that big wave. I had not had an orgasm ... still in it.

His body tensed and was about to cum inside me. He speed things up and explode.

No word that best describes him. My body was a mass of useless bones and muscles. My body was contorted and tuning. From my mouth came a cry of pleasure. And I felt like I bathed in the warm element. He released my legs and fell sharply above on me.

Minutes passed, or even hours. I do not know. My brain was not working, my body did not respond. My heart was beating fast and I thought that would go down his throat. My lungs burned and my body was drenched in sweat.

- I had the best sex… on… my fucking life ...

-Ditto. - I could not say more.

-Thanks... for buying the house.

-Aha!

- Now I can call this my home  
>-What?<p>

Bep bep bepbepbep Bep ... beep... 

-BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BREEAAAKKFFAAAASSSTTTT 

- Shit!

**Hahaha! Surprised! (These words are not mine are from rquiroga) And don't worry I have the same filling **


End file.
